SYOT THE 23RD ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES
by FoxatoClato44
Summary: Anyone can sponsor! Pleas sponsor your favourite tribute! How long will your tribute last in The 23rd Annual Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1 The Rules

**Hi Guys, so I decided that I needed to make new rules for my SYOT. OK so, here are the official rules.**

**1) All of the tributes have been taken.**

**A) To make your tribute survive I will be leaving 3 questions at the end of each chapter, answer these via PM for your tribute to survive, you will have 28 hours.**

**2) Sponsors can be ****anyone****, not just the tribute owners.**

**3) If you want to sponsor, read the next chapter.**

**4) Please read and review.**

**5) For sponsorship, your suggestion ****must**** be used for you to earn points.**

**6) If your tribute dies, don't nag or ask for her/him to be revived, it will only happen once, of a tribute of my choice, as a wildcard.**

**7) Make sure you keep your tribute alive!**

**8) HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**


	2. Chapter 2 SPONSORSHIP!

**Exc**iting **news! Sponsors are now available!**

**ok so rules for sponsors!**

PM me on which tribute or district you would like to sponsor

you don't have to have a character in the story to sponsor

All of the things below have to be delivered by PM except for the review one! And to get points the names and everything needs to be used!

Good Review=10SP (sponsor points)

District Escort Name=15SP

District Mentor Name=10SP

District Stylist Name=5SP

Tribute Parade Outfit(a good one)=20SP

Tribute Romances=20SP

Tribute Training Outfit=15SP

Tribute Alliances=10SP

Tribute Interview Angle=5SP

Tribute Interview Outfit=10SP

Interviewer Name=25SP

Arena Type=100SP

Good Ideas=50SP

IF YOU WANT POINTS FOR ANYTHING ELSE PM ME AND I WILL THINK ABOUT IT!

Weapon of your choice: 190SP

Weapon of my choice (I'll choose good): 130SP

Small Food of your choice: 80SP

Small food of my choice: 75SP

Medium food of your choice: 100SP

Medium food of my choice: 90SP

Large Food of your choice: 120SP

Large food of my choice: 110SP

Small drink of water: 90SP

Medium drink of water: 100SP

Large drink of water: 130SP

Helmet (steel): 80SP

Chestplate (steel): 120SP

Leggings (steel):100SP

Boots (steel): 90SP

Full Body Armour (stronger than steel): 180SP

Healing Cream (like burns and scratches and that: 140SP

Ally (person to team up with): 120SP

IF THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE YOUD LIKE, PM ME AND WE WILL DISCUSS PRICES.


	3. Chapter 3 District 1 Reapings

**First Chapter, finally!**

DISTRICT ONE

Glory POV

I walk into my dining room to eat breakfast. I see my twins, we are all triplets, Fame and Prosperity, both 18, munching on toast, Fame, my sister, looks most like me, we both have blonde hair and green eyes, whereas Prosperity, my brother, has dark hair. I plop down next to them and Fame pats my shoulder.

"Good luck Glory, I'm sure you'll win." She isn't as bloodthirsty as Prosperity, but she still wanted to be in the Games, though another girl took her spot. I'm not so sure I'll win, but I'm a very proud person, so I'm hoping I'll get enough sponsors to survive. Mum walks in, Fame and I get our looks from her as she has the same hair and eyes as us. She smiles at me and Dad follows her in, he is just a bit shorter than me with the same hair as Prosperity.

Once I finish I make my way towards the square with my friend Bluff, he is a whole lot shorter than me and he is 18, he was never picked to volunteer because of his size, but if the trainers watched him with a couple of knives, they'd be impressed.

"Hey, future victor." He says and I grumble a reply. When we reach the square I line up behind him so we can get our blood taken out. When the peacekeeper jabs me, I try to look confident, but I'm nervous, I really shouldn't be, with my skill with throwing axes, my confidence should be up to the moon, but it's not.

"Welcome to the Reaping everybody!" Our District escort, Miala, speaks cheerily. "Now, as usual, boys first!" She reaches in and I get ready to volunteer for my death.

"Marcus Bowden!" I raise my arm and walk to the path.

"I volunteer!" I yell as loud as I can, everyone looks my way and I put my shoulders back and stride proudly to the stage. Miala holds the microphone to my mouth.

"And what may your name be?" She says, her green eyeshadow sparkling in the hot sun.

"Glory Oryx." I reply, flatly. She reaches her hand in again.

"Chelsea Dyson!"

"I volunteer!" A girls voice yells, I don't know who she is, I didn't meet her before the reaping, but she sounds determined. She strides to the stairs, almost tripping on her way up. Her hair is dark and her eyes are bright blue, she has a skinny, but strong build.

"Your name?' Miala asks again.

"Alexis Grande." The girl replies coldly, she doesn't scare me, as she is a year younger than me.

Alexis POV

I look at myself in the mirror, the girl who looks back at me has piercing, bright blue eyes, long, dark brown hair and a light purple dress on, she's not me. If she was me, she would be wearing a training outfit, her hair tied up into a messy bun or ponytail, sweating hard and she would have a bow in her hand. The only problem is, that is me. I plod down the stairs and see my father, he looks up and I nod to him, I never really wanted to have anything to do with him, he left my mother a long time ago, and I haven't forgiven him since, we barely talk and mind each other's business. I walk out the door, it's my year to volunteer, this year is my year to win, I know I'm smarter than most people, and I'm pretty good at bow and arrows, so I have a great chance of winning, though I'm definitely not an airhead. I reach the square very soon and see they boy I'm expected to volunteer with, his name is Glory and he's impossible to ignore, his build, his skill, and maybe even just a little bit of his looks. He's a year older than me, but I'm still sure I could kill him.

"Welcome to the Reaping everybody!" Miala says, she's our district person. "Now, as usual, boys first." Her voice is overly cheery, and it's annoying. Her manicured fingers reach into the huge bowl, containing everyone's names.

"Marcus Bowden." I know that boy! He is one of the boys in the 14 year olds grade, and he is awesome with a mace.

"I volunteer!" Glory lunges forward and I see the nerves showing one his face, he hides them quickly and makes his way to the stage.

"And what may your name be?" Miala asks, her voice piercing the quiet air.

"Glory Oryx." He says shortly. I straighten down my dress, here we go. Her hand reaches in again and the silence is almost unbearable.

"Chelsea Dyson." I let my arm rise above my head and hear myself shout.

"I volunteer!" I step onto the stage stairs and climb them, just about falling on the third one. I walk quickly towards Miala and glares t her hideous, make up covered face. She sees my glare and speaks quickly.

"Your name?"

"Alexis Grande." I say icily. And that's it, I'm in, a peacekeeper pushes me towards the doors of the Justice Building, I'm in the Games, finally.

**Hope you guys liked it, leave reviews and PM me about sponsorship and stuff!**


End file.
